


The Fight

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Community: fanfic100, Fights, Gen, Introspection, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-08
Updated: 2006-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: Kyo and Haru fight
Kudos: 2





	The Fight

**Author's Note:**

> For my Fanfic100 table prompt "Hours"

Kyo easily blocked a jab from Haru, losing himself in the rhythm of the fight. He had trained for hours and hours, but always with the intent of beating the Rat.

Now that he didn’t need to prove himself that way, now that Torhu had saved them all, he found this fight almost… enjoyable. It helped that it was against Haru, who had also trained with Shishou, instead of against Yuki. It also helped that Haru hadn’t gone black, and so this was just a friendly spar.

He could probably spend hours this way; trading moves, ducking and dodging. It was almost relaxing, in a way. He Never thought he would have said that about fighting before.


End file.
